The present invention relates to padlocks and more particularly to a protective mechanism for such a padlock with improved characteristics.
Conventionally, a padlock comprises a body having an interior lock core. There are a plurality of apertures in the lock core. Spring, detent, or the like are mounted in the apertures. One end of the lock core is formed as a keyhole at one end (e.g., bottom) of the body so that a key can be inserted into the keyhole and the other end thereof is formed as a bent link at the other end (e.g., top) of the body. The link is pivotal about the body. A hole is formed on the top of the body for permitting an open end of the link to be inserted into. In a case of inserting a key into the keyhole and rotating the key, the spring in the aperture will expand to push the detent downward to urge against the lock core for temporarily holding the lock core. Next, a further rotation of the key will push the detent to a predetermined position to allow the lock core to rotate. As a result, the link is free to pivot.
However, the prior art padlock suffered from a disadvantage. For example, a useful life of the padlock is relatively short due to exposure to wind, rain, and other adverse factors when it is used in an outdoor environment. In detail, the keyhole, the top hole, and a pivot point of the link on the top of the body are either completely or partially open, resulting in an easy permeation of rain into the interior of the body therethrough. Hence, components inside the body tend to get rust as time evolves. This can malfunction one or more components of the padlock. To the worse, the lock core may be stuck (i.e., impossible of rotating) if the rust is serious.
Referring to FIG. 1, a padlock having a protective mechanism against rain (i.e., rainproof mechanism) is devised by a padlock manufacturer in recent years. In detail, the protective mechanism consists of a protective casing 3 and a protective covering 4 covered around the body 1 of the padlock and the link 2 respectively in which both the protective casing 3 and the protective covering 4 are formed of plastic materials (e.g., epoxy). The protective casing 3 comprises a sheath 30 sleeved around the body 1, a cover 32, and a base 34. A connecting member 36 comprising a plurality of alternate recesses and risers is formed at either top edge or bottom edge of the sheath 30. Two ends (i.e., upper and lower ends) of the sheath 30 are enclosed by the cover 32 and the base 34 respectively. Two holes 320 are formed on the cover 32 in which the link 2 passes one hole 320 (e.g., the right hole on the cover 32) and the open end of the link 2 is adapted to insert into the other hole 320 (e.g., the left hole on the cover 32). A cylindrical opening 340 is formed on the base 34. An extension member 342 is hingedly coupled to one side of the base 34. A cylindrical tab 344 is projected from an internal side of the base 34. The tab 344 is adapted to insert into the opening 340 for sealing the opening 340 when the extension member 342 is pivoted toward the opening 340 to engage with the base 34. After the sheath 30, the cover 32, and the base 34 have been assembled on the body 1, the connecting members 36, the cover 32, and the base 34 can be formed together by soldering. At this moment, the keyhole 10 is disposed in the opening 340. Two enlargements 40 are formed at both ends of the bent protective covering 4. The enlargements 40 are pressed on the cover 32 when the link 2 is pressed down to insert its open end into the hole 320. As a result, both holes 320 are sealed. It is reasonably to believe that rain will not permeate into the body 1 through the opening 340, the connecting members 36, and the holes 320.
However, the padlock having the provision of both the protective casing 3 and the protective covering 4 is still susceptible of rain permeation after being used in an outdoor environment for a short period of time. As an end, the padlock is malfunctioned. Most rain comes into the body 1 through the holes 320 as we detach the body 1 for further examination. In fact, the enlargements 40 of the protective covering 4 are compromised in preventing rain from passing into the body 1. Also, rust is found in the surface of the body 1. Such rust is caused by rain passing into gaps between the body 1 and the protective casing 3 through portions between the sheath 30 and the cover 32 and between the sheath 30 and the base 34 not provided with the connecting members 36 which, as stated above, are coupled between the sheath 30 and the cover 32 and between the sheath 30 and the base 34 respectively. In brief, the protective casing 3 and the protective covering 4 are useless in view of their design purposes. Hence, a need for improvement exists.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a protective mechanism for a padlock. The protective mechanism comprises a casing for enclosing a body of the padlock, the casing including a connecting member at either top or bottom; a cover formed at the top of the casing for being connected to the top connecting member by soldering, the cover comprising two spaced holes; and a base formed at the bottom of the casing for being connected to the bottom connecting member by soldering so that the cover, the base, and the casing are adapted to enclose the body, the base comprising an opening having an annular, downwardly extended flange for receiving a keyhole of the padlock, and an extension member hingedly coupled to one side of the base, the extension member including a recessed enlargement at one open end so that a pivotal movement of the extension member toward the base will snap the enlargement into and seal the opening; and two flexible sleeves disposed in the holes wherein a bent link of the padlock is fastened by the sleeves when the link is locked in the holes and two top second holes of the padlock. The protective mechanism ensures that no rain will permeate the body, thereby preventing components inside the body from getting rusted. Moreover, by utilizing the present invention, the well-known drawback of failing to stop rain from permeating the body can be overcome.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.